Une nuit d'orage, une nuit de souvenirs, un nuit de regrets
by Mawenn35
Summary: Il avait laissé un vide, un vide trop grand pour être comblé. Et durant cette nuit d'orage et de peine, Tornade se souvient... Spoiler X-Men 3
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici ma première fiction sur X-Men, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Attention: Spoiler X-Men 3 !**

Cette fic parle des sentiments d'Ororo après la mort du professeur Xavier. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, à vous de découvrir ;)

Je ne vous promets pas 0 fautes mais je vous promets d'essayer de faire de mon mieux.

Quelques précisions tout de même :

- en **gras**, se sont les dialogues télépathiques / en_ italique_ se sont les souvenirs / en normal se sont les moments présents.

- les souvenirs ne sont pas racontés uniquement du point de vue de Tornade, ça peut faire bizarre mais je préfère comme ça.

- cette fic était censée être un long OS mais compte tenu de sa longueur j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs chapitres, ce qui fait que les chapitres se suivent vraiment et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les lire dans le désordre.

- le passé d'Ororo est totalement inventé.

- Je considère que Tornade est arrivée à l'école quelques années avant Jean et Scott et qu'elle est légèrement plus vieille.

- il n'y a pas de pairing Tornade/Charles Xavier dans cette fic.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée et les ténèbres régnaient à l'Institut Xavier. Dans le parc, le vent semblait hurler sa douleur et les arbres pliaient sous la force des bourrasques alors que les feuilles tourbillonnaient dans l'air, rapides et gracieuses, formant un ballet aussi terrifiant que fascinant. Les nuages s'accumulaient dans le ciel, cachant la douce lumière de la lune et plongeant l'école dans une obscurité effrayante. La tempête se déchainait et la pluie ne tarda pas à arriver, venant ainsi compléter le sinistre tableau que la colère et la tristesse d'Ororo créaient.

Car cet orage n'était naturel, il était créé par une mutante désespérée et reflétait les sentiments qui la traversaient en cet instant. Tristesse, colère, peur, désespoir... Tous se mêlaient et fusionnaient au vent, à la pluie et aux sombres nuages qui occultaient toute lumière.

Un éclair traversa ce ciel apocalyptique, éclairant un instant le visage d'une femme d'une grande beauté. Sa peau mate contrastait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux d'un blanc éclatants, les traits de son visage étaient si parfaits, qu'il semblait impossible de trouver une imperfection, si ce n'était les sillons tracés par les larmes dévalant ce si joli visage.

En remontant le tracé de ce poison salé, on découvrait des yeux d'un blanc laiteux, semblable à la chevelure de cette personne si tourmentée.

Soudain, le blanc s'évapora, laissant place à des yeux marrons remplient de larmes. Des sanglots la secouèrent, ses genoux flanchèrent, et Tornade tomba au sol. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et des larmes trop longtemps retenues glissèrent sur ce séduisant visage comme les gouttes d'eau sur la vitre.

Le temps ne semblait plus avoir d'emprise sur Tornade, et elle n'aurait sut dire combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, prostrée, avec sa tristesse pour seule compagne. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment long, elle se releva et sécha ses larmes, mais celles qui tombaient dehors ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

Alors, légèrement tremblante, elle releva les yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur un fauteuil, un fauteuil roulant, vide, désespérément vide. Elle sentit les sanglots revenir face cela, mais elle les retint. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se morfonde ainsi, Charles aurait voulu qu'elle soit forte. Mais c'était si dur !

Ororo aurait tant voulut lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Qu'elle n'avait pas la force ni le temps de se remettre pour affronter cette nouvelle guerre. Qu'elle ne pouvait être forte alors qu'il n'était plus là pour la soutenir. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, l'écouter, le remercier. Elle aurait tant voulu...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il partit alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas laissé la chance de lui parler une dernière fois ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Les souvenirs affluèrent sans qu'elle ne puissent les contrôler, elle les laissa donc l'emporter dans un passé plus heureux, où Charles était encore là.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_ Elle avait 10 ans et se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle avait peur, affreusement peur. Les objets volaient autour d'elle et le vent lui giflait le visage. Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage déformé par la terreur. Ses cris avaient depuis longtemps cessé, sa gorge ne supportant plus ses hurlements de frayeur. _

_Le bruit des objets s'entrechoquant et du vent tourbillonnant dans la pièce devenait insupportable et elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : le calme. _

_Elle crut entendre les voix de ses parents derrière la porte. Ils avaient essayé de l'aider, mais lorsque le vent les avait projetés hors de la chambre et avait claqué la porte derrière eux, ils avaient dû reconnaitre leur impuissance. _

_C'est alors qu'Ororo sentit quelque chose effleurer son esprit. Elle fut d'abord effrayée, mais la sensation devint une douce caresse et elle sentit le calme tant espéré prendre peu à peu possession d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce sentiment si agréable qui venait la sortir de cet enfer. _

_Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut surprise de constater la présence d'un homme dans sa chambre. Il était chauve et assit dans un fauteuil roulant, mais plus que cela, ce fut ses yeux qui l'interpellèrent. D'un bleu acier, ils étaient si pénétrants qu'elle se sentait inexorablement attirée par eux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle eu toute suite confiance en cet étranger. _

_- Bonjour Ororo, dit celui-ci, je m'appelle Charles Xavier, n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal. _

_L'enfant voulue lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas peur, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge endolorie. L'homme dû le remarquer car il lui demanda si elle avait mal à la gorge, elle hocha la tête. _

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répéta t'il. Penses-tu pouvoir me faire confiance ?_

_ La petite fille hocha de nouveau la tête. Charles lui offrit un sourire rassurant puis reprit :_

_ - Bien. Je suppose que tu dois avoir peur. Mais rassures toi, tout cela va prendre un sens._

_ Le vent commençait déjà à se calmer et la fillette retrouvait peu à peu son calme. _

_- Tu n'es pas malade Ororo, ni victime d'une malédiction ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Tu es simplement différente. Je le suis aussi tu sais, je suis comme toi, veux-tu que je te montre ? _

_Ororo, curieuse, hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. L'homme sourit à nouveau et porta lentement ses doigts à sa tempe. Alors que l'enfant commençait à se demander ce que signifiait ce silence, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête. _

_- **Bonjour Ororo.**_

_ L'intéressée sursauta et par réflexe porta les mains à ses oreilles. Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens en quête du détenteur de cette voix lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Charles. Il était la seule personne présente dans la pièce, pourtant elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ! Elle le regarda avec interrogation et peur mais également avec une légère admiration. La voix résonna de nouveau dans son esprit :_

_ - **Oui; c'est bien moi. Tu vois, tu n'es pas seule.**_

_ La fillette écarquilla les yeux et ne put retenir un rire. La légère brise encore présente dans la pièce cessa et le calme revint._

_ - **Nous sommes des mutants Ororo, nous avons des dons particuliers. Moi, je suis un télépathe, je peux par exemple lire dans les esprits ou communiquer par la pensée comme nous le faisons maintenant. Toi, il me semble que tu peux contrôler certains éléments, comme le vent ou la pluie c'est cela ?**_

_ L'enfant acquiesça, émerveillée. _

_- **Tu peux me répondre si tu le souhaites,**dit-il**. Il te suffit de penser à ta réponse et je l'entendrais.**_

_ L'enfant, étonnée, tenta timidement de faire ce qu'il disait._

_ - **Vous m'entendez là ?** _

_- **Oui, très bien**, répondit-il toujours par télépathie. _

_- **Qui êtes vous ?** _

_- **Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Charles Xavier. Je suis professeur. J'enseigne et dirige une école pour les mutants comme toi et moi. C'est pour cela que je suis ici, pour te proposer une place dans mon établissement.** _

_- **Et il n'y a que des mutants dans cette école ?** _

_- **Oui, bien que pour l'instant je n'ai que peu d'élèves. L'école est assez récente mais, si tu viens, tu auras tout de même quelques camarades de classe. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, mais penses-tu pouvoir être intéressée ?** _

_Ororo réfléchit quelques instants. L'idée était plaisante, mais elle avait peur de l'école. Dans les dernières où elle était allée, les gens la rejetaient. Elle avait beau cacher ses pouvoirs, les élèves se moquaient de sa couleur de cheveux et les professeurs avaient peur et se méfiaient d'elle. Pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait revivre cela. Mais le professeur Xavier avait l'air gentil, et si les autres enfants étaient vraiment comme elle, peut être ne se moqueraient-t-ils pas... _

_- **Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle, **j'ai peur de l'école et des moqueries. Dans toutes mes anciennes école c'était comme ça, et je ne veux pas que ça recommence...**_

_ -** Je comprends**, dit-il, **mais sache que dans notre école cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Les professeurs n'auront pas peur de toi, les élèves ne se moqueront pas car ils sont comme toi. Les différences font partis de leurs vies et ne sont en aucun cas un défaut ou un sujet de moquerie. De plus, si tu te sens mal, tu pourras venir me voir. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, je te le promets.** _

_L'enfant réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara : _

_- **Et bien d'accord alors ! Mais je pourrais tout de même voir mes parents des fois ?** _

_- **Bien entendu, aussi souvent que possible du moment que cela ne gêne pas les cours. Et si nous allions leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Je crois qu'ils ont hâte de te serrer dans leurs bras.**_

_ - **Comment le savez-vous ?** demanda Ororo, curieuse._

_ -** J**__**e l'ai lu**__, répondit-il en souriant et en tapotant sa tempe._

_ L'enfant ria et lui saisit la main. Charles serra sa petite main dans la sienne et tout deux sortirent de la chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle d'un nouveau départ aux parents d'Ororo._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, je te le promets"_... Elle avait crut à cette phrase, dès l'instant où ces mots avaient été prononcés elle y avait crut. Elle se trompait. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là pour elle, ni pour personne.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et, que se soit le cas ou pas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des commentaires.

Les prochains chapitres ne devraient pas tarder, merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt j'espère ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc la suite de cette fic :):)**

**Merci à _Alessa_ et à _Passion of Imbattables _pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi_ Alessa_, c'est sans doute le X-Men le plus triste :'(**

**Je ne promets, hélas, toujours pas 0 fautes :(**

**Je rappelle que : **** en ****gras**, se sont les dialogues télépathiques / en_ italique_** se sont les souvenirs / en **normal** se sont les moments présents.**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

D'autres larmes inondèrent le beau visage de Tornade, des larmes de désespoir et de regret. Elle se rendait compte maintenant, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais assez remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et que plus jamais elle ne le pourrait.

Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau et un éclair déchira le ciel, la faisant sursauter. D'autres souvenirs la submergèrent...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Ororo avait intégré l'Institut Xavier. Cette école était encore mieux que dans ses rêves : elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, le professeur Xavier était un professeur génial et ses camarades de classe étaient tous gentils avec elle._

_ Les premiers jours, la peur d'être rejetée l'avait empêchée de prononcer ne serait ce qu'un seul mot. Elle ne discutait qu'avec le professeur X, nom qu'elle trouvait très rigolo, et uniquement par télépathie. _

_Mais un jour, alors qu'elle était assise dans le parc, seule, comme à son habitude, les 5 autres élèves qui vivaient à l'Institut s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle eu un mouvement de recul et il s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment puis l'un deux s'approcha et tendit la main vers elle, paume vers le ciel. Alors, devant les yeux émerveillés d'Ororo, une fleur apparut dans sa main. Il la lui donna et lui sourit._

_ D'abord apeurée, elle fixa la fleur sans osée relever les yeux vers ses camarades. La fleur était une rose blanche. Les délicates pétales étaient magnifiques, d'un blanc neige semblable aux cheveux d'Ororo, elles s'assemblaient parfaitement autour du pistil d'un jaune éclatant. La rose était superbe et la fillette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle releva la tête vers les autres et chuchota un "merci" alors que ses joues s'empourpraient._

_ Ensuite, les autres s'approchèrent et chacun lui montra son don. Ils étaient tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres et Ororo en fut émerveillée. Elle se prit au jeu et dévoila fièrement le sien en faisant voler des feuilles pour former un cercle autour d'eux. Les autres enfants furent impressionnés et, d'un commun d'accord, décidèrent que son surnom serait Tornade._

_ Il passèrent tout l'après-midi a joué ensemble et à rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tornade apprécia le plaisir d'avoir des amis._

_ Mais ces moments heureux étaient bien loin à présent et il ne restait plus que la peur dans le cœur d'Ororo. _

_C'était la nuit, une nuit d'orage. Le tonnerre retentissait violemment et des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Tornade lâcha un petit cri de terreur. Elle s'était cachée sous ses couvertures, protection illusoire face à la puissance des éléments déchainés, et tremblait de frayeur. _

_C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un faible trait de lumière éclaira la chambre. Mais l'enfant ne voulait pas quitter ses draps rassurants et ne bougea pas. L'intrus referma la porte, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans le noir complet. Ororo se roula un peu plus en boule, mais était trop effrayée pour regarder qui était là._

_ -**Ororo, c'est moi, calme toi tout va bien.** _

_Le professeur ! Tornade sentit son pouvoir agir sur elle pour la rassurer, mais sa seule présence suffisait à redonner confiance à la fillette qui sortit brutalement de ses draps et se jeta dans les bras de Charles. D'abord étonné, celui-ci ne tarda pas à reprendre contenance et commença à caresser doucement le dos de l'enfant sanglotant sur ses genoux. _

_- Chut, dit-il doucement. C'est finit. Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_ Étrangement, ces mots rassuraient Ororo. La simple présence du professeur l'apaisait, lui redonnait confiance. Pourtant elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Peut être était-ce grâce à son pouvoir... Tornade en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le tonnerre retentit de nouveau, faisant crier l'enfant qui se blottit un peu plus dans les bras rassurants de Charles. _

_ - Tu as peur de l'orage, dit celui-ci. _

_Ce n'était pas une question, il savait. Le professeur X savait toujours tout de toute manière. Elle ne répondit donc pas et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. Elle avait un peu honte, honte de montrer au professeur sa faiblesse et sa peur. _

_- Pourquoi as-tu peur Ororo ?_

_ L'enfant fut surprise qu'il pause une telle question. La réponse était pourtant évidente : le noir cachant toutes choses était effrayant, le vent hurlant également, ainsi que le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre et la lumière aveuglante des éclairs. C'était de ça dont Ororo avait peur, et elle avait espéré que Charles le comprendrait... _

_- J'ai peur des éclairs, du vent, du noir et du tonnerre, répondit-elle. De quoi d'autres aurais-je peur, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant._

_ - Je ne te demande pas de quoi tu as peur Ororo, reprit-il. Je te demande pourquoi. _

_La fillette releva la tête et regarda le professeur alors que son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Les éclairs faisaient peur, le tonnerre, le noir et le vent également, mais pourquoi ? L'enfant chercha en vain une réponse, mais n'en trouva aucune. Ça faisait peur c'était tout, il n'y avait pas d'explications. _

_- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle piteusement. _

_Charles sourit et Ororo se demanda bien pourquoi. _

_- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de raisons. Ni le vent, ni le tonnerre, ni les éclairs ou le noir ne te feront de mal Ororo. Je pense que tu as peur du noir parce que tu ne peux pas voir à travers, qu'il cache les choses. Ce n'est donc pas du noir dont tu as peur mais de l'inconnu. Pourtant, l'inconnu est une chose merveilleuse. Que serait notre vie si nous connaissions tout, si nous savions et voyions tout ? Le plaisir du mystère, de la découverte et de l'interrogation n'existerait pas sans l'inconnu. Si nous savions tout, nous n'aurions plus rien à apprendre et quel ennui serait alors notre vie. Es que tu comprends ? _

_Tornade hocha la tête, hésitante.  
_

_ - Tu es peut être un peu jeune pour comprendre. Retiens juste que le noir ne te fera aucun mal, c'est une couleur, pas un être. Que pourrait-il te faire ? _

_- Mais le vent, les éclairs et le tonnerre, ils sont dangereux eux. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas en avoir peur ?_

_ Le ton d'Ororo n'était plus effrayé, ni même fâché, il était juste interrogatif. Elle voulait en savoir plus et espérait que ces connaissances feraient disparaître sa peur. _

_- Pourquoi aurais-tu peur d'eux Tornade ? Tu as un don, un don qui te permets de contrôler ces éléments. Non seulement ils ne devraient pas te faire peur, mais en plus, ils devraient être tes amis. _

_- Comment pourraient-ils être mes amis ?! Ils n'ont rien de commun avec moi, nous ne partageons rien et nous ne pourrons jamais rien partager ! Quelle amitié peut-il y avoir sans échanges ?_

_ Charles sourit de nouveau et répondit :_

_ - Vous n'échangez rien, vraiment ? Je t'ai pourtant vu hier après-midi faire danser les feuilles avec le vent, et n'as tu pas fait voler un de tes camarades la semaine dernière grâce lui ? Le vent semble te donner plus que tu ne le penses... _

_- Et alors ! Moi je ne lui donne rien, ce n'est donc pas un échange !_

_ Ororo commençait à s'énerver. C'était complétement absurde, être amie avec le vent ?! Quelle idée idiote ! Le tonnerre gronda encore plus fort au dehors et le vent augmenta également. Tornade jeta un coup d'œil effrayé vers la fenêtre et la colère qui commençait à monter en elle à l'encontre du professeur Xavier s'évanouit d'un coup alors qu'elle se serrait le plus fort possible contre sa poitrine. Charles enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la berçant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle et le vent se calment. Puis, il se pencha et lui chuchota d'une voix douce à l'oreille : _

_- Tu vois ? Toi et le vent êtes liés. _

_La fillette releva la tête d'un coup, horrifiée d'avoir un quelconque point commun avec cette chose si effrayante._

_ - Ce n'est pas mal, Ororo. Le vent reflète tes émotions, il est ta voix, tes cris comme tes rires. Tout ces élément que tu contrôles font partit de toi. La pluie n'est jamais que tes larmes, quelles soient de joie ou de peine, et le tonnerre et les éclairs ne sont que le simple reflet de ta colère. Ho bien sûre, la météo ne dépend pas que de toi, mais si tu le souhaite, tu peux la changer à ta guise. C'est là ton don, ta force et ta chance, ne laisse pas cela devenir ta peur, jamais..._

* * *

**Chapitre un peu étrange par la présence de deux souvenirs à la fois, celui du début de l'amitié de Tornade avec les autres pensionnaires et celui de l'orage. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillé et que vous avez tout de même aimé ! :)  
**

**Je ne suis pas philosophe et je n'ai pas une très grande expérience de la vie, les discours de Charles sont donc un point de vue personnel et je n'oblige personne à être d'accord avec moi.**

**Il y a une phrase qui peut être interprétée comme faisant partit du souvenir ou comme un commentaire dans le présent, saurez-vous la trouver ? ;) **

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis désolée pour cette si longue attente, c'est impardonnable ! **

**A vrai dire, je pense que je ne vais pas promettre de délais pour cette fic et que les chapitres viendront en fonction de mes idées, je suis désolée :(:(**

**En tout cas voici enfin la suite et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Tornade sourit légèrement à se souvenir. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette nuit, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait commencé à comprendre et à apprécier son don.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre et devinrent blancs. La tempête se calma à l'extérieur, les éclairs, la pluie et le tonnerre cessèrent, tout comme sa colère. Elle ne devait pas se mettre en colère, elle savait ce qui arriverait si elle laissait sa rage l'emporter...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_- Nooonnn !_

_Tornade hurlait. Elle hurlait sa douleur et le vent hurlait avec elle. Il tourbillonnait autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs, arrachant les branches, détruisant les volets et faisant fuir les autres élèves._

_Sa rage semblait sans limite et des nuages noirs firent leur apparition, plongeant le parc dans une atmosphère de fin du monde._

_- Tornade, arrête !_

_Jean hurlait pour se faire entendre de son amie, mais celle-ci n'entendait plus que ses propres cris et le tonnerre assourdissant. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ?! Ça faisait si mal, il fallait que ça sorte, qu'elle expulse sa colère avant qu'elle ne la fasse exploser. Le vent augmenta encore et vint la pluie, froide et fouettante, qui venait se mêler aux larmes d'Ororo._

_Scott tira sur le bras de Jean pour la faire reculer un peu. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vu son amie ainsi. Elle était d'une terrifiante beauté, ses cheveux blancs éclatants volaient autour de sa tête et ses yeux rendus blanc par son pouvoir n'exprimaient que rage et douleur._

_La tempête s'intensifia encore, si bien que Jean s'accrocha fortement à Scott lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds décoller du sol. Celui-ci enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la retenir mais la force du vent reflétait la force de la rage de Tornade et celle-ci semblait innaretable._

_- __**Jean, Scott, rentrez maintenant !**_

_Tous deux relevèrent la tête vers l'entrée où se tenait le professeur Xavier. Il ne les regardait pas, ses yeux fixés sur Tornade._

_- __**Dépêchez-vous !**_

_Scott et Jean se mirent à courir vers l'Institut mais, alors qu'ils atteignaient les marches, une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres les frappa et emporta Jean qui se cogna contre un mur et retomba au sol, assommée._

_Scott, qui s'était accroché à la rambarde de l'escalier, se précipita vers elle._

_- __**Ramène-la à l'intérieur**__, ordonna le professeur._

_Cyclope la prit dans ses bras et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'école._

_Charles se retourna vers Tornade dont la fureur ne cessait de croitre. Des éclairs s'abattirent dans le parc, mettant le feu à l'herbe et entourant la mutante furieuse d'une barrière infranchissable._

_Des jets d'eau partirent de l'Institut et éteignirent le début d'incendie. Le professeur X regarda derrière lui et vit que les autres élèves se tenait aux fenêtres, terrifiés mais assez courageux pour tenter de limiter les dégâts causés par la colère d'Ororo._

_- __**Reculez-vous**__, dit le professeur à tous les jeunes mutants. __**C'est dangereux de rester là.**_

_Ils obéirent et Charles se concentra de nouveau sur Tornade, essayant de l'apaiser télépathiquement. Mais sa colère était si forte que c'était comme si elle hurlait dans son esprit et le professeur eu une grimace de douleur avant d'abandonner son projet._

_Il ne pouvait rien faire tant que sa rage était telle et s'employa donc à la calmer._

_- Ororo ! cria-t-il. Écoute-moi, je t'en prie Ororo !_

_L'intéressée était trop prise dans sa colère et son désespoir pour pouvoir percevoir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa mère, son père, morts, morts, morts ! Partis pour toujours ! Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'es qu'elle avait bien put faire pour mériter une telle douleur ? Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était brisé en même temps que la nouvelle de l'accident de voiture lui avait été annoncée, et que plus jamais il ne pourrait se reconstruire._

_Mais, malgré l'assourdissant bruit de sa rage, Tornade crut percevoir autre chose. Une voix, une voix qui l'appelait. Elle se concentra le plus possible, s'accrochant à ce son comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans la mer déchainée de sa douleur._

_- Ororo, je sais ce que tu ressens pour avoir vécu la même chose que toi mais crois-moi, la colère ne t'aidera en rien. Ecoute le son de ma voix et uniquement le son de ma voix Ororo : calme toi, apaise ton esprit et ton cœur, calme toi…_

_La jeune fille tenta de faire ce que lui dit Charles mais c'était si dur ! Alors qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver, elle sentit une présence dans son esprit._

_- __**Charles !**__ appela-t-elle par télépathie._

_- __**Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Écoute-moi Ororo, je veux t'aider, nous voulons tous t'aider, mais pour cela il faut que tu calmes ton pouvoir. Oui, comme ça, calme-toi…**_

_Ecoutant les conseils du professeur, Ororo tenta de son mieux de s'apaiser. L'orage cessa et le vent se calma alors que Charles utilisait son don pour la détendre. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, le temps redevint normal et Tornade tomba à genoux au sol en sanglotant. Le professeur avança son fauteuil vers elle et hésita quelques instants avant de commencer à lui caresser doucement les cheveux._

_Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son mentor sur sa tête, la jeune femme se releva prestement et se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Charles lui rendit son étreinte et la berça doucement comme un enfant. « Elle ne sera plus jamais un enfant, plus après aujourd'hui », songea-t-il avec tristesse._

_Après de longues minutes, Charles baissa la tête vers Ororo alors qu'elle reprenait la parole._

_- Professeur… dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Mes parents, ils sont morts n'es pas ? Je ne les reverrai plus jamais ? Je suis seule maintenant, je n'ai plus rien, ni personne, je suis sans famille, seule…_

_Des sanglots la coupèrent et Charles se saisit alors doucement de son visage et la força gentiment à le regarder._

_- Ororo, dit-il de sa voix si paternel, je suis désolé de devoir confirmer un tel malheur mais oui, tes parents sont décédés. Cependant une chose est sure : tu n'es pas seule, et tu ne le seras jamais. Nous serons toujours là pour toi Ororo, tous les X-Mens, nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. Je ne prétends pas que nous puissions remplacer ta famille, mais je peux te jurer que jamais tu ne seras seule. Nous serons toujours là pour toi et quoi qu'il puisse advenir tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. Ne te crois jamais seule ou abandonnée Ororo, car tu ne le seras jamais, et cela je peux te le promettre._

* * *

**Voilà ! Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre et je ne sais pas pourquoi je le trouve un peu différend des autres, pas vous ?**

**Je suis désolé si il y a des fautes mais je suis un peu fatiguée ce soir :(**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)**


End file.
